kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Faustus
Faustus the Dragon Mage is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is unlocked by paying $6,99 as an in-app purchase. Description Skills DRAGON LANCE (active) (2/2/2 hero points): : A deadly draconic spell sealing 100-185/175-330/255-470 True Damage to a single target. TELEPORT RUNE (active) (2/2/2 hero points): : Invoking a rune of power, Faustus teleports up to 2/4/6 enemies back down the path. ENERVATION (active) (1/2/3 hero points): : An arcane seal that nullifies 1/2/3 enemies magical abilities for 6/8/12 seconds. LIQUID FIRE (active) (cooldown: 8/7/6 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Breathes a concentrated magical fire that ignites the ground, dealing 90/150/210 area damage over 6 seconds. Hero Spell DRAGON RAGE (active) (cooldown: 40 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Calls 3 dragonlings that ignite the path, dealing 90/150/210 area damage each over 6 seconds. Secondary Skills * Faustus can fly, and is not forced to stay on the path. * Faustus' attack fires three projectiles, each dealing 33,(3)% of the damage displayed. Stats Tips and Tricks Faustus specializes in Crowd Control, dealing with large swarms of middling enemies. While capable of taking on more powerful ones, his attack and 3 of his 4 skills affect multiple foes. Since Faustus flies, and thus cannot be attacked by many enemies and does not have to stay on the path, he can be used as a sweeper, quickly moving over the map to the points of greatest enemy concentration, and inflicting armageddon there. However, be careful- if put next to enemies that can damage him, especially Twilight Harassers with their burst attack, Faustus loses health rapidly due to lack of armor, and his extremely long respawn time will cause issues in case he dies. In battle, Faustus can single-handedly change the tide of the battle by thinning out large enemy swarms, or can be positioned over choke points where he can prevent troops from being overwhelmed. Faustus's Hero Spell, unlike many other, deals damage over time instead of casting its effect instantly. This has the downside of unable to quickly getting rid of foes, however, the skill makes up for such weakness by having a wide AOE and good aim: the dragonlings automatically track and fire at enemies within range of the skills, creating horizontal lines of flames blocking the path, forcing all enemies, even flying ones, to wade through and take damage. This skill can kill or drain nearly the entire health bar of averagely durable foes, such as Gnolls, Twilight Harassers, Satyr Cutthroats, Sword Spiders, ... and its fast recharge allows more liberal use of the spell to destroy clustered enemies. Even though Faustus is flying the whole time, if he is directly above an enemy dealing area-of-effect damage (e.g. Bandersnatch, Twilight Golem, Gnoll Warleader, etc.) to soldiers, he too will be damaged, so be careful where you place him. Quotes * A dragon lives forever. * Dracarys! * Mysterious ways. * I'll play along. * (death) No! Trivia * Though not implied, the younger appearances of several other established Kingdom Rush and Frontiers characters suggests that Faustus may be the living form of Bonehart, as they both share an eloquent form of speech, similar abilities and Faustus makes a passing comment about 'living forever'. * The link is further suggested by the origin of Faustus' name. Doctor Faustus is a play based on a German tale called Faust about a scholar who sells his soul to the Devil in exchange for unlimited knowledge and earthly pleasures for a set number of years, after which the Devil claims his soul and he becomes eternally damned. *''Dracarys'' means "dragon fire" in the fictional High Valyrian language from the book series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin. * A dragon lives forever is a line from the song Puff the Magic Dragon. Gallery